


You were never meant to be mine.

by natalia_alinovna_romanoff_97



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 00:51:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20939579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natalia_alinovna_romanoff_97/pseuds/natalia_alinovna_romanoff_97
Summary: This happened after the Civil War incident.





	You were never meant to be mine.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello ladies and gentlemen, I hereby present you my first fiction. Read it and send your honest opinions.

It was the day that Tony officially returned to Avengers HQ after the incident happened in Siberia. He could still feel unconsciously a shield piercing through his arc reactor, literally his heart.  
"That traitor," Tony thought, "he didn't say anything about that in all these years, using my own resources, staying at my place, I thought he was the safest, most honest person I ever know, and yet he turned out to be a two faced bitch!" He couldn't resist the anger bubbling inside of him.  
With that anger, he slammed the door shut in residential floor of the complex, waking Vision from his deep thoughts. Seeing Tony's troubled face, Vision thought not to ask about Wanda.  
"Hello Vision, good morning. Where is Rhodey?"  
"Good morning, Mr. Stark. Colonel Rhodes is in the gym, his physiotherapist came today."  
"Okay I should go to Rhodey. Are you coming with me?"  
"No Mr. Stark, I'm fine. I just don't feel like doing something."  
"I know you are worried about Wanda, but please hang in there buddy."  
"I will, Mr. Stark." Tony placed a hand on Vision's shoulder and gave it a hopeful nudge before going to see Rhodey.  
"Hello Rhodey!" Tony gave an almost cheerful greeting but Rhodey identified the sadness hidden in that greet.  
"Hey Tony, look I am learning to walk! Like a toddler." Rhodey laughed saying that and so did Tony.  
Tony helped Rhodey to walk without clutches for some time and their practice time was interrupted by a man with a package tapping the glass and asking "Are you Tony S-stank?".  
Tony could not hide his embarrassment and Rhodey laughed loudly saying "Yes sir, Tony Stank lives here."  
He signed and took the package, taking a glance at the handwriting on writing the address. It was Captain's, Tony can identify his not-so-beautiful, but clear handwriting anywhere.  
Tony took the package to Captain's quarters in the residential floor and opened the door. He entered to the room, quite smelling like a new book, clean and tidy, sketches drawn by him hanging in the walls.  
Tony was amazed to see such creativity from a soldier like him. But this is not the exact time to admire those. Carefully he opened the package to see a letter addressed to him by the Captain.  
It said, "Tony, I'm glad you're back at the compound. I don't like the idea of you rattling around a mansion by yourself. We all need family. The Avengers are yours, maybe more so than mine."  
"I've been on my own since I was 18. I never really fit in anywhere, even in the army. My faith's in people, I guess. Individuals. And I'm happy to say that, for the most part, they haven't let me down. Which is why I can't let them down either. Locks can be replaced, but maybe they shouldn't."  
"I know I hurt you, Tony. I guess I thought by not telling you about your parents I was sparing you, but I can see now that I was really sparing myself, and I'm sorry. Hopefully one day you can understand. I wish we agreed on the Accords, I really do."  
"I know you're doing what you believe in, and that's all any of us can do. That's all any of us should... So no matter what, I promise you, if you need us - if you need me - I'll be there."  
He was about to see what else is inside of that package when a call from Secretary Ross interrupted him to inform that Steve Rogers has broken into the prison and released his mates.  
"Traitor." muttered Tony, bottoming up the package to see a little flip phone coming out. He couldn't help but smile of Captain's choice of communication device.  
With that thought he opened one of the lockers in the desk to put the phone to find a nice velvet box over another folded paper.  
He knew this should not be done, but he made the choice to look what is inside that paper.  
Tony quickly identified Natasha's handwriting, beautiful and smooth. But it was addressed to Tony, by Steve.  
This letter said,  
"Tony, I know I am making a mistake by not agreeing with you, but what could I do? He is more than a friend to me, I promised to stay with him 'till the end of the line. Bucky was the only one cared about me in my darkest days, so I made my final decision to care about him at his darkest days, even though that makes me sacrifice my position, my reputation, you and the avengers."  
"Tony, the reason Natasha wrote this letter when I am telling was that I suck at telling how I felt about you. Apparently all the other avengers know how we feel about each other, she said so. I may not be so good at expressing feelings, but I do have those."  
"Tony I love you. I know we argue a lot, I could not help but feel the affection towards you everytime. I know you look upto me as your father's best creation, and I know you hate him, but please don't hold that grudge against me."  
"I overheard yours and Thor's conversation at the after party few years back in the tower, and I remember you telling him that Pepper was persuading her career in order to steer clear of your troubles. Thats when I realized why couldn't I have you?"  
"Natasha always tells me to get a life, but I never listened. But seeing you, trusting you on a mission, fighting alongside you, that all made me realize I am always meant to be with you. To share a life with you."  
"I got this ring in case this settles down, to propose you. But it seems that is never going to happen and we are exactly heading for a war. I am helpless, Tony. I don't want to lose you, as well as Bucky. But you know, I am Captain America, and I should make a choice. So this is the choice I am making. Bucky needs my help, Tony. He was my trustworthy friend back then, like you are now."  
"I showed the ring to Natasha, and she said that it was beautiful. You should see it for yourself. Tony, I am the man out of time. Maybe in another lifetime, we can be soulmates, but not now. I will always love you, till my last breath was out."  
"- From the Capsicle to the Big man in the suit of armor."  
With eyes full of tears and shaking hands, Tony picked up the little box and opened it. There was an actual silver ring with an infinity symbol embedded onto it, its wings blue and red colour, a white colour letter A at the center where the wings met.  
Tony couldn't hide his cry now, so he fell onto Steve's bed nearby and cried to his heart content. He thought that he only has feelings for Captain, but to find out that Captain felt the same about him; Tony never felt this feeling of defeat.  
Then he stood up and walked to the desk to get the small phone. He looked into it, thinking about everything he can not say right now, with tears streaking down his cheeks. Then he put that phone into his pocket, thinking "I will definitely call you, sweetheart. No war is going to stay between us getting together. Ever."

**Author's Note:**

> So this was sort of long story, right? But I think I nailed it. Civil War was the turning point of Steve Rogers and Tony Stark's relationship, and it cost them Infinity War. They were meant to be partners, but no one knows how a war effects on our lives.  
I need your opinions! Love you 3000!


End file.
